


Threesome

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [15]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Can you write Thomas/Newt/Minho smut please! I really love your blog and your writing style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first threesome fic ever and I wrote it with a vague POV on purpose. From I was told on tumblr (since this is like a year old now I think), I did a pretty good job. Feel free to leave comments to help my improve on writing threesomes. I would like to write another in the future.

He couldn’t tell who was doing what; a hand tickled down his side as someone mouthed at his neck. Every touch burned his skin and sent shivers of ecstasy down his spine.

Breathing was impossible.

The hand slipped below the waist band of his jeans as he was pressed harder into the warm body behind him. His member twitched when the hand wrapped around it; it was warm and sinfully slow.

His hips buckled forward, trying to increase the friction, and that’s when noticed the boy behind him doing the same. He could feel him trying to reach the same end as him, grinding against his backside. Strong arms wrapped him from behind and held him close, refusing to let him move forward.

The mouth had moved up to his ear, nipping at it gently, as more hands roamed his chest. They played with his nipples, rolling them between calloused fingers. He felt another hand teased the hairs on his abdomen. The fingers ran through the short hair, pulling slightly, but never joined the other hand that was already there.

A low whine escaped his lips; he was so close now. Just on the edge, and he could the boy behind him was too. His ruts were erratic and almost desperate, and the arms tightened their grip around him.

Suddenly there was a warm body pressing against his front as well. When their groins rubbed against, it felt like a bolt of lightning had hit. He could hear himself begging for more. He reached to the boy in front of him and pulled him close. He brought their lips together and kissed him with the little strength he had left.

It was the moan coming from the boy in front of him that finally pushed him over the edge. Knowing he played a part in causing that beautiful sound to occur made it impossible for him not let to come. Heat surged through him as indescribable pleasure coursed through his veins.

As he came down from the temporary high, he leaned against the boy behind him. He was grateful those arms were still wrapped around him, keeping him falling to the ground.

The boy in front him was shaking, resting his head on his shoulder, as he came down from his own high. The boy behind him kissed the top of his as he pulled him closer, his breathing ragged and uneven. It filled with a dull amazement that he still had the strength to hold them both up after what happened.

Someone whispered they were tired, he wasn’t if it was him or one of the other boys. A hand was resting on his hip, the thumbing rubbing the still flushed skin lightly, making him want to go to sleep. Everything was warm and made him feel safe.

One of the boys moved him forward while the other said he would be comfortable in bed. He still couldn’t who was doing what or even who was who. All he knew was that when he was finally in the soft bed and under the warm covers, he wasn’t alone.


End file.
